Relics
Relics Relics are powerful Items one can acquire in the Chaos Trial or out on the Plaza. They have a wide range of effect, from boosting your speed, to have a chance to freeze enemies. Relics that are purchased on the Plaza can be used every time one enters the dungeon, although only one can be active when one enters the trial. Inside the Trials one can buy Relics from various Merchants but those are lost upon death. Offense Relics Defense Relics Misc Relics Cursed Relics Cursed relics give substantial boosts in some fashion, but always come with a debuff. Cursed relics cannot be purchased from Artisan Andres; They may only be obtained by Nox the Unfortunate, who gives one per visit away for free- He then disappears, along with the wares you didn't select. * Abhorrent Cologne- Enemies have less health, but deal more damage. * Alchemist's Stone- All Chaos Gems collected during the current Trial are transmuted into gold. * Anchor of Burden- Damage and stuns are increased, but your movement speed is lowered for each cursed relic you own. * Armor of Greed- Gain an increase in armor, but each hit sustained removes 10 gold. * Broken Plague Flask- Health of you and all enemies are reduced. * Crimson Clover- Critical chance of you and all enemies increased. * Double-Edged Cestus- Basic arcana damage increases, but all other damage decreases. * Double Toil- Your cooldown times are halved, at the cost of damage received being doubled. * Double Trouble- Damage is doubled, both for you and your enemies. * Flashy Boots- Lowers movement speed, but you can now triple dash. * Glass Cannon- Increases damage dealt, but maximum health is reduced. * Golden Armor of Envy- Increases armor, but shops increase their prices. * Golden Saber of Envy- Increases damage, but shops increase their prices. * Horned Halo- Consumes half your current health when acquired, but will revive you at low health. Destroyed on revival. * Large Red Button- Heal fully every time you move to the next floor, but maximum health is reduced and you cannot heal by any means. * Nog's Heavenly Boots- Increases evasion chance greatly, but receive double damage. * Ominous Loan Note- Gain a lump sum of gold, but any future gold is spent to pay back the loan, which has an increasing interest. * Overpriced Insurance- Spend all gold at the beginning of each stage, and heal a fraction of the amount. * Paranomasicon- "Your attacks on Council members are more pun-ishing! Enemy attacks pack an extra pun-ch." * Sharpened Stylus- All damage increases, but you can no longer charge your signature attack. * Silver Spinning Top- Arcana activation speed increases, but movement speed decreases. * Spiked Emergency kit- Regenerate health while at critically low levels, but max health is reduced. * Stanza of Flames- All fire damage causes burning, but all water damage you receive is doubled. Part of the Combo Relic Poem of Fiery Rime. * Tiny Crocodile Heart- Reduces maximum health, but you gain maximum health for every enemy you kill. * Tortoise Shell- Decreases damage, but increases armor. * Vampire's Fangs- Lowers maximum health, but all damage dealt regenerates health. * Volatile Gemstone- Charged signature damage decreases, but you can build the signature meter faster, and it decays slower. Part of the Combo Relic Perfect Time Crystal. Combo Relics There are a select few combo relics, but they require having a specific normal and cursed relic at the same time. The two relic's effects are fused, the cursed relic's effects are removed, and a new positive effect is added, creating a purely superior relic. * Perfect Time Crystal- Signature damage and charge rate are increased, and the decay rate decreases. ** Wanderer's Mechanism ** Volatile Gemstone * Poem of Fiery Rime- Increases damage of all fire and water arcana. Fire and water arcana have a chance to freeze and burn, respectively. ** Stanza of Frost ** Stanza of Flames Category:Relics